Leaving Home
by SheWritesInCursive
Summary: Hi, this is about Kate from Sea Patrol leaving home to get on with her life.
1. Leaving

**Hi, this is my first story. It's about Kate leaving her family to get on with her life on her 14th birthday. I don't own any characters. Please comment etc. Thankyou**

Kate went to bed early that night. Tonight would be the last night at home. She was sick of it. She was sick of Alex abusing her and her sisters, and sick of her mother always siding with him. And she was especially sick of the frequent trips to the emergancy room. As far as they were concerned she was an extremely clumsy kid who had been burnt, had swallowed tablets and poison numerous times, constantly cutting herself on knives and falling over. She looked down at the bandages around her arm. Another injury sustained from Alex on her 14th birthday. _Happy birthday to me. Happy Birthday to me. _She sung it under her breath. What a terrible 14th Birthday. She knew her mother wouldn't exactly celebrate but a happy birthday would have been nice all the same. No recognition whatsoever.

Her mother was fast asleep now, the bruises still evident on her face, scars of the battle with her boyfriend mere hours ago. Even as much as Kate hated her mother she felt sad leaving her in this mess. True, Alex beat Kate more than her mother, but he would still abuse her mother for any reason his stupid head could think of when he came home from the pub in one of his frequent drunken rages.

Kate sighed. After an hour of lying down on her "bed" (a sleeping bag to small and cold for her in the corner of a room) she gave up on sleep completely and checked her bag again. Her clothes, diary, photographs and life savings were sitting in the bag, and so was her food and her mobile (with a new SIM card so no more threatening messages from her almost-stepfather.)

Kate got up and looked at the clock on her wall. 11:45pm. Almost time to go. She opened her bedroom door quietly and tip-toed down the hall to Jodi's room. She was fast asleep, her wavy blonde hair flowing on her pillow. She placed the letter on her sister's dressing table. "Goodbye Jodi." Kate whispered. Then she continued down the hallway to Madii's room. Her six year old sister didn't move stir at all when Kate kissed her on the forehead and said goodbye. She then grabbed her bag and walked downstairs.

Just as her hand was on the front door someone spoke. She turned to see Jodi, in jeans and a hoodie, holding a bag and a letter. "So, my big brave sister Katie who I'm meant to look up to and respect when times get tough is packing up and leaving me? Kate. If you're leaving us, Madii and I are coming too. Don't even try to argue. Madii's already awake and packing her bag as we speak. As for me I've been packed for days. Can't wait to leave. I have all my money from my bank account and all my birthday money as well plus some _Pocket Money _from dear old daddy. I'm set." Kate was speechless. Sure, she'd called in a few favours from a friend of a friend and got herself a small one bedroom apartment and she had a job lined up as well. But could she really look after two kids. _Earth to Kate, you've been looking after them your whole life. Go for it. Keep them safe._ "Okay, Let's go," she said as her sister Madii came down the stairs.


	2. New Home

Kate, Jodi and Madii walked for about an hour until they got to a train station two towns down

Kate, Jodi and Madii walked for about an hour until they got to a train station two towns down. Kate went up and bought three tickets and then went back downstairs to where her two sisters sat in silence. Although Madii tried hard not to show she was tired, she was fast asleep in Jodi's arms by the time their train came 20 minutes later.

As the train's soft repetitive rocking finally lulled them to sleep, Kate saw someone walk into their carriage that woke up Kate with a jolt. She quietly woke up Madii and Jodi up. "We have to move carriages, NOW! Don't look now but guess who's sitting less than four sets of seats away! Move quietly now, keep your heads down." Kate's heart was beating a mile a minute when they got to the last carriage on the train and sat down. After sitting on the alert for over half an hour Madii spoke, "Look. He's getting off." And sure enough there sat Alex on the benches on the benches. The rest of the 2 hour train ride was relatively uneventful except for a few fights and a car accident Madii saw from the train. It was around 3.30am when they finally got off the train and, to Jodi's disappointment, straight on to a bus. Jodi's groan could have been heard in Texas for goodness sake, and it was only when Kate assured her it was only a ten minute bus ride from now.

Kate fell asleep and slept bitterly for about five minutes, her dreams riddled with Alex finding them. _It was_ _Christmas Day, Alex hadn't hit or yelled at and one yet. However he hadn't allowed her mother to see Aunty Lindy though, "She's a trouble making cow in a fat suit" He had said. However mum hadn't seemed upset about it, she just went along with whatever he said now. "Lunch is ready" mum had called out and Kate finished packing up her dolls and gone up to eat. Kate suddenly heard Alex's footsteps thudding down the stairs. Alex grabbed Kate by the hair and spat in her face, "And no, you lazy cow, you couldn't be bothered helping, you had to go play with Barbie didn't you. Your mother has been cooking ALL DAY and you couldn't be BOTHERED TO EVEN HELP! And now that lunch, CHRISTMAS lunch is ready, you take your sweet time getting here" Kate froze. He had the upper hand. "I'm s-s-s-sorry A-Alex. It won't hap-appen ag-g-gain." He looked at her, utter loathing evident in his putrid features. "Damn straight it won't" He replied as he hit her with the glass he was holding in his hand. It shattered and glass fragments exploded everywhere. Kate toppled down the stairs as Alex stormed out of the house and slammed the door. Kate! Kate! Madii was shaking her. _KATE!

She was jolted back to reality by Madii shaking her arm. "Are you okay, you were shouting in your sleep?" Kate looked like she was lost in thought, then she came back down to earth. "Yeah, I'm fine. Hey, this is our stop." They pressed the STOP button and started walking down the road. The sun was starting to rise now, the light just visible over the roofs of houses. After walking for about five minutes in silence Madii broke it. "How much longer Katie?" She asked in an exhausted voice. Kate didn't answer but walked little over ten metres then stopped in front of a block of units. "We're here." She said then walked inside, slipping out of her bag three golden keys. She walked onto the footpath of the units then unlocked the door. She turned to her two sisters, "C'mon guys." And they ran into the corridor. "Guys, its 5.30am. Shhhh!" They looked at Kate. "Sorry", they whispered. Kate looked at all the numbers on the doors. "Guys, look for 6B." Said Kate still scanning the numbers. After walking Madii called out. "Kate, it's here." Kate unlocked the door and stepped inside.

It was an averagely sized room with a small kitchen adjoined to the lounge room, and two separate doors of the lounge room, presumably the bathroom and bedroom. Kate suddenly felt like the 14 year old she was. Then responsible Kate took over. "Alright, Madii, go do your teeth, and get your P.J's on. Jodi, help me make the bed, I bought some sheets and there's a new doona already here. Jodes, you and Madds will have to share the bed; I'll sleep on the couch. C'mon, let's go!"

And at 6:30am when Kate finally got to bed, sleep claimed her straight away.


	3. School

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**1 Month Later**

"Katie, I don't want to go to school. I want to stay here with you." Kate looked at her seven year old sister "Madds, I'm going as well, and you have to go." Madii was still really upset. "Katie, please." Madii was almost in tears. She had positively exploded when Kate had told her and Jodi that they were all going to school next term. And now next term was here, today. Well, technically it was two days ago but Jodi had been sick so they had missed out on school. But they were going today. Kate knew she had to finish school if she wanted to work in the Navy and so she had enrolled them all in Appletree School. It hadn't been the easiest thing to do, going back to school. She still had her part-time job at the animal shelter and loved doing it, but she really wanted to be in the Navy. "Madds, I'm going as well and you have to go to school. Madds-" but as Kate spoke there was a knock at the door. Kate froze. If it was Alex…. "Who's there?" Kate asked in her forgotten English accent. After a slight pause a woman's voice rang out, muffled slightly by the door. "Katie is that you?" Kate didn't answer. "You probably don't remember me do you? I haven't seen you since Alex moved in. It's Aunty Lindy. Open the door please sweetie." Kate slowly walked towards the door and opened it. Lindy looked at her niece, she was so grown up. "Hey gorgeous," Lindy said, hugging the three girls. "I saw a letter on the ground addressed to you from the school and I saw your address so I thought I'd come and see you. How have you been?" Kate invited her aunt in and they sat down. Lindy unconsciously tugged at her long brown hair as Jodi explained what they had and were doing. She had never realised how brave her nieces were.

Kate came back with some biscuits and drinks (O.J for the girls and tea for Lindy). After a slight pause Lindy looked up at her. "I didn't know you still had the old English accent." Kate looked puzzled for a minute then said, "Oh, yeah, I didn't want Alex to know we were here. I use the accent every time I open the door." She looked up at the clock. 8:25 Am. "Lindy, not to be rude but we better get to school." Lindy got up. "Sorry to keep you. I'll give you my address and phone number. Come over anytime." Kate took the number. "How about you come over tonight for dinner and we can catch up then." Lindy nodded. "Okay, sounds great. I'll give you a lift to school today seeing as I kept you." The girls nodded and grabbed their bags and surprisingly arrived at school on time, (a feat never accomplished at their old house.)

Kate walked Madii to her year one class, Jodi to her year six class, and then she ascended the steps to her English class.

The bell had rung little over than five minutes ago but her class was already in their room, and they all stared at her as she knocked on the door. Her teacher, a stern looking woman of about 50 looked up at her. "Yes." She said, looking back at her roll. "Um, I'm Kate; I'm a new student here." The woman studied Kate's face. "You're late." Kate hastily apologised and said, "My little sister was a bit nervous and couldn't find her room, so I walked her."

"You're parents could have walked her." Kate sucked in her breath. She had warned Jodi and Madii not to say anything about them living by themselves, and was prepared with a response, but even so, the question shocked her. "My dad died when I was nine and my mother's at work." It wasn't technically lying, her dad had died when she was nine and her mother would be at work now. Her teacher jolted her out of her thoughts. "Okay, don't let it happen again. You are in year 9 and should be able to turn up on time. Seeing as it's your first day I'll let you off. I'm Mrs Walshburn and I'm your teacher for English. Have a seat next to Nicola. What's your name?"

Kate sat down next to the girl with long brown hair in a ponytail and said to her teacher, "My name's Katelyn McGregor. K-A-T-E-L-Y-N McGregor." The teacher nodded and wrote her name down on the roll and asked the girl sitting next to Kate to show her the work she'd missed. The girl, Nicola, nodded and turned to Kate saying, "Hi, okay, did you want me to explain the work or did you want me to just lend you my book? I'm Nikki Caetano by the way, Walshburn doesn't believe in nicknames. So I guess you're Katelyn for the year. Enjoy." Kate laughed. "Great. Not. I hate my name. The only person who calls me Katelyn is Ale-" She cut herself off quickly. She didn't want to talk about Alex at all, not to anyone. Nikki looked at her strangely. Kate crash-landed back to reality, "Doesn't matter, can I borrow your book?"

Kate didn't know how she got through the rest of her classes, if it wasn't for Nikki she probably wouldn't. At lunch Kate sat with Nikki, Jodi and Madii. Madii was sitting on Nikki's lap, (to say that Madii had taken a shine to Nikki was the understatement of the Millennium) and Jodi was sitting on the other side of Kate. Kate was talking to Nikki, "So, what do you want to do when you are all grown up?" Nikki looked at Kate. You probably think I'm crazy, but I love geography, so maybe do something with that. I was thinking about the Navy." Kate did a double take and Nikki looked hurt. Kate immediately spoke. "No, Nikki, That's great. I just thought I was like the only girl ever who wanted to be in the Navy." Nikki smiled and said, "me too."

After school finished at 2:45 Kate met her sisters at the flag pole. As they walked through the gates Madii and Jodi explained about the friends they'd made someone called out, "Oi! McGregor!! Wait up!" Kate looked behind her to see Nikki and a boy of about 8 running after Kate. Kate stopped and waited for her friend. Nikki caught up, slightly out of breath; the boy close behind her. "Hey. Where about are you?" Nikki asked.

"Moon Crescent, that first block of units." Kate recited. Nikki nodded. "I live at the end of Poplar Lane. It's the road that crosses yours." Kate nodded. They continued talking as they walked. "So, who's the little one?" Kate asked, gesturing at the boy Nikki had walked with. "This is Samuel. Or Sam, my little brother." She looked at him. He was staring at Madii. Madii looked at him and said. "Hey, you're in my class." He looked away from her and went to hide behind Nikki but Madii stopped him. "Hi, I'm Madii and I'm six. How old are you?" He looked at her, unsure of whether or not this stranger was to be trusted. After a moment or two he held up six fingers, but still stared at his toes. Madii smiled at him and asked him if he had any pets, what his favourite movie was, anything to get him to talk. And it worked. And Nikki complained he wasn't shutting up.

As they were talking Kate was aware of car pulling up behind her. She knew the car could be for anyone, but she couldn't help rid the paranoid thoughts entering her brain. _What if it's Alex, Kate? What are you going to do then huh? _"Katie." Lindy's voice rang out. "Jodes, Madii" They all turned around. Lindy was in her yellow Volkswagen bug. "I'm going to the shops. Do you guys need anything?" Kate pulled out her wallet and pulled out a 20 note. "If you're going can you please get us some milk and bread?" Lindy nodded. "Sure, I'll drop it off at your house tonight. How was school?" Madii launched herself into a short explanation of their day but Kate cut across her. "Sorry Madds but Nikk and Sam need to get home and so do we, so you can tell aunty Lindy tonight." Madii nodded and they all said goodbye to Lindy and walked the remainder of the walk to their house. "Hey, Kate. Are you walking to school tomorrow or is your mum driving you?" Kate looked at Nikki and said, "Uh no, I'm walking. Why?"

"Meet me here at 8am and I'll walk with you?" Nikki asked. "Sure thing." Kate replied.

"Okay, see you." Said Nikki. "Bye" Said Kate.


	4. Secret

Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Madii and Jodi had run inside already and were sitting in the lounge room into the biscuits again. "Guys. Lindy's coming over tonight. Get your feet of the lounge." She said swatting at Jodi's feet. "And help me clear up this place please. C'mon, you can watch the neighbours we taped while your CLEANING UP if you want," As Madii turned on the TV. "Kate, how do you rewind the tape?" asked Madii as the 4:00pm news flashed on the screen. Kate hit the rewind button as Madii started coughing and gagging. "Madds, what is it?" Kate asked as she slapped her on the back. "TV, Alex, Look, Kate, Kate." Kate looked at the offending television set and all her breath was knocked out of her. "Shh, listen." Kate looked at the TV screen. _...escaped police custody today after a hostage situation in his house, holding his girlfriend hostage whose name has been released as Catherine McGregor. The hostage was taken to Light-town hospital with a gunshot to the left arm. Alex has had prior convictions of attempted murder and Catherine has reported Alex for the assault of her daughter Katelyn and her two sisters who the police have been unable to reach Katelyn and if she is watching she is urged to call police._

Kate turned neighbours on and tried desperately to avoid her sisters' questioning looks. "C'mon, are we cleaning or talking?" Madii exchanged a glance with Jodi and got up, collecting the cleaning chemicals and heading to the bathroom.

After about five minutes of vacuuming a knock rang out in the apartment. _What if it's Alex, he's escaped and after you Kate. _"Who's there?" Kate's English accent called. "I didn't know you were a pom." Came Nikki's voice and Kate opened the door. Kate invited her into the apartment. "Miss me Nik?" Asked Kate. Nikki looked at her closely and Kate had the feeling she was searching her. "I just watched the start of the news" Nikki started, still looking at Kate. "And it had a news story about a Katelyn McGregor and two sisters who've run away," said Nikki still looking closely at Kate, looking for a reaction. Kate, knowing she couldn't hide the truth, grabbed Nikki by the elbow and steered her into the kitchen. "You're sworn to secrecy." Kate warned and Nikki nodded. Kate took a deep breath and told her the story of her life. "My dad died when I was eight and mum dated a lot of other guys. She met Alex. He abused her, me and my sisters. So we left." Nikki looked shocked. She wasn't expecting this. Kate continued. "One day, I was two minutes late home, because the bus was late, and he hit me on the head with a block of wood," said Kate as she parted her hair to show a long scar on her head. "He wouldn't even let me go to hospital until I'd passed out twice and I lost heaps of blood." Kate stopped and Nikki patted her on the arm. "On my 14th birthday mum and Alex didn't even say happy birthday. Not even a shred of acknowledgement. In fact, he beat me on the hand with a boiling frypan. In the end it got to be too much and I decided to leave. Only Jodi caught me at the door and told me she was coming too. So we left." Nikki sat down on the bench, deep in thought. Unconsciously, Kate got up, and grabbed the steak sitting on the bench and began cutting it into slices. "Katie, someone's at the door." Kate got up and answered the door and was faced with a middle aged woman who was standing in front of a four year old girl who was peering at Kate behind her mother's legs. "Hello, sorry to bother you but I believe my daughter's here." Nikki appeared behind Kate as she said, "Oh, yeah, did you want to come in?" Nikki's mother refused politely saying, "Oh, no thankyou dear. I just came to collect Nicola and get going." Nikki rolled her eyes as her mother said Nicola. "Mum, my name's Nikki. I can't stand Nicola." Kate looked at her best friend and smiled. "Your name's not that bad. You could have my name."

"Oh, right, how could I have been so naïve? Katelyn's positively evil compared to Nicola. Sorry Kate" said Nikki sarcastically. Just then Madii walked into the room saying, "No, but what about Katelyn Alyce Rachael Jessica Lucinda Ashlee Grace McGregor?"

"Thankyou Madisson Emily Sarah Jasmine Crystal McGregor," said Kate aiming a pillow at her sister. "Hey, Nikk, what's your middle name anyway?"

Nikki, fighting not to laugh said, "We should probably go now mum hey. Thanks see you tomorrow." Kate grabbed the pillow and aimed at Nikki. "Bye. But I will find out."

"Really Katelyn Jessi- What was it again." Said Nikki, closing the door of the apartment after her, grinning.


End file.
